Caelia
|kanji = 帰り足 |rōmaji = Kaeria |alias = Unicorn's Virtue of Patience The Warrior of the Burning Sun Lia Captain Wrath's Bane |age = Unknown |race = Phoenix |gender = Female |height = 180cm (5'11) |weight = 63kg (140lbs) |eye = Brown |hair = Scarlet |bloodtype = B |family = Unknown |occupation = Captain of The Seven Heavenly Virtues |symbol = Unicorn |rank = Diamond |sacredtreasure = |affiliation = Seven Heavenly Virtues |abilities = Absolute Assimilation Enchantment}} Caelia ' ''「帰り足」 or more commonly referred to as, '''Lia '' 「リア」'', is a knight, and the main protagonist of ---. Not much is known about Lia's past, however it is known that she was born to the Phoenix Clan, centuries ago. When Lia had grown up, she became a knight for the Kingdom of Liones, and became a Holy Knight. This all changed when the Seven Deadly Sins supposedly killed the Great Holy Knight, and fled. She, along with six other knights, were assigned to a special group, made to directly oppose the Seven Deadly Sins, known as The Seven Heavenly Virtues. Appearance Lia is a young woman who would be considered beautiful by the supermajority of both men and women, because of this, foes often underestimate her. She has beautiful fair skin, and long, beautiful, scarlet hair, along with brown eyes. Lia sports a a slender, voluptuous figure that most would describe and revere as "perfect". Her apparel consists of a steel silver armor. Along the waist of the armor is a brown belt, of which holds a sheathe for her sword, Clarent. Her lower half consists of a dark blue skirt, and black boots. Upon her right shoulder, sits her Symbol of the Beast, the Unicorn. Personality History Plot Abilities/Equipment Being the captain of the Seven Heavenly Virtues, Caelia has demonstrated her inhuman abilities, such as the strength to shatter armor with an unarmed strike. The agility and evasiveness to even dodge the fastest of attacks, even while restraining herself. As a testament to her abilities, she was assigned to counter Meliodas himself, the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins. The full extent of Caelia's power is unknown to even her comrades, this being her greatest asset in battle, giving off the impression of seemingly endless amounts of battle prowess. When utilizing her Phoenix Blood, Caelia can access more reserves of her seemingly endless power. She can utilize two different forms of this, which her fellow Virtues refer affectionately as, Partial and Full Modes. Partial Mode, is where along her face, white markings appear, turning her eyes pure blue, amplifying her power. Full Form is when these aforementioned white marking appear all along her body, amplifying her abilities even further than before, surrounding her with a white aura. When attacking with even the most basic of attacks, her physical and magical abilities skyrocket, making each one deadlier than the last. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant- Lia does not practice any specific martial art, rather, she uses a free-fighting style, which incorporates numerous things she has randomly seen over the years. Further more, Lia is quite flexible and agile, allowing her to dart around flipping and striking, this along with her careful eye and precision on the battlefield. Superhuman Strength and Durability- As a young girl, Lia was trained in both the areas of magic, and physical education. Lia has demonstrated time and time again, her superhuman levels of strength and durability, able to shatter armor with a punch, and take numerous hits from various powers, and magical attacks, only to get back up and beat all of her foes. This being incorporated into her fighting, she can effectively take down larger beings such as Giant with her seemingly endless strength. By cleverly using these attributes to her advantage, she can deliver powerful blows with enough force behind them to send even the biggest of foes flying for miles, or stand her ground, taking on even the strongest of attacks coming her way, and still have the strength to retaliate back at her unfortunate foe. Superhuman Speed and Agility- Another gift granted by her training as a young girl, Lia was granted impeccable speed, and along with his vast degree of strength and endurance, as she has shown to be able to is able to keep running for hours on end while running at top speed without being tired in the long run. By combining his speed into her fighting style, Lia is able to move at fast enough speeds, even stated to break the sound barrier under certain conditions, to home in on her foes and strike quickly and efficiently, this along with being able to create after images (and with her Enchantment's help, mirages all together). This also grants her the ability to quickly dodge incoming attacks, using her speed and agility to quickly counter, although those with great enough senses, speed, and or magical capabilities are able to sense her, as shown during numerous fights.. Expert Swordsman: Lia has constantly shown throughout the series her expertise in the field of swords play, wielding her weapon Clarent, she has slices down most foes in her path with her speed and power behind the blade. Able to keep up with numerous powerful foes with ease, while still holding back a great deal. As a testament to her skill, she is able to keep up with numerous Holy Knights at once, and still counter them all efficiently with powerful, yet graceful movements. Not only this, but she is "Wrath's Bane", and as such assigned to battle Meliodas, a master swordsman in his own right. Careful Mind: Lia is quite smart, and quite the tactician, though this is generally left up to other Virtues. She on the battlefield is able to constantly calculate numerous things at once, even in the heat of battle to find a way to win. Even off the battle field, she has come up with numerous plans to accomplish her goals efficiently. Long Lifespan: Being a Phoenix herself, Lia is stated to be over 1,000 years old, and yet, she still carries the appearance of an adolescent, beautiful woman. According to Lamorak, another Phoenix, her appearance has barely changed at all over the course of the years, with him stating that the only thing which has changed is her height. Phoenix Rising: When activating her Phoenix Blood, Lia can awaken her full power which takes the form of various white marking on her face and or body. These markings are frequently seen on Phoenixes who have taken on a human form, rather than their original Phoenix form. Lamorak stated when questioned, that some prefer to allow their power to roam, while some prefer to hide it. When hidden, the markings go away, when roaming, the markings appear. These markings grant her numerous abilities accessible by the Phoenix Clan, and enhancements to her physical, mental, and magical attributes, *'Increased Strength and Durability': When utilizing this power, Lia's strength and durability skyrocket to new heights, able to easily defeat a foe, and simultaneously shatter a Len of mountains with but a punch, sending the foe flying for miles. Along with this, she was able to take on numerous attacks, physical and magical, the likes of which were barely able to harm her. *'Increased Speed and Agility': Lia is able to move around at speeds even the most skilled can only somewhat follow, leaving explosions of dirt in her wake as she travels, seemingly teleporting from place to place., **'Regeneration': While in this form, she is able to regenerate much like a Phoenix would be able to, as well as heal her wounds, though she gets hurt, there is no wound or damage to speak of. **'Shifting': Lia when in this form is able to turn her body parts into that of a Phoenixes, granting her abilities such as flight, or talons. **'Strange Element Manipulation': Lia when in this form is able to freely manipulate strange elements, seemingly unique to her clan. These elements are, a strange blue fire, an unnatural golden fire, as well as a white solar energy, each with varying effects. Weapons . *'Clarent:' Lia's signature weapon, a longsword which can amplify her power, enchantments, and overall magical abilities at her choice, meaning this is not in constant effect. Abilities : A power that allows Lia to absorb nearly anything she may desire. The most common usage of this power, is Caelia absorbing attacks directed toward her, which can range from physical, to elemental, to magical, which is then assimilated into her person, amplify her own power as an initial result. As they are assimilated into her, she can also utilize whatever she chooses to absorb in various fashions, sending them back at the foe, amplified by her own power. Though powerful, Absolute Assimilation is not constantly in effect, as such, it's user can be caught off guard if not careful. Another weakness, is that the user of this ability cannot absorb "organic" things, such as plants, or humans, making ordinary unarmed attacks, such as punches, highly useful against the user. Enchantments W.I.P Power Level * Magic: ''' 12960 * '''Strength: 14700 * Spirit: 6250 * Power: 33910 Using Clarent's ability, Lia is able to amplify her magic power further to 13400, which puts her overall power at 34350, while still holding back her full power. Relationships Quotes Trivia *Caelia's Appearance is based off of Erza Scarlet from the Anime and Manga series, known as Fairy Tail. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Knights Category:Main Characters Category:Seven Heavenly Virtues Category:Diamond Category:Former Holy Knight